dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Brainiac
Vril Dox, better known by his alias VRIL (Virtual Remote Integration Logistics) and later known by his self proclaimed title as the latest in the long line of Brainiac's, is a Yodix/Coluan hybrid hacker with computers implanted in his head and later became a far more advanced cyborg. Vril Dox started out as a villain to National City's guardian Supergirl, until he was arrested and imprisoned at the DEO. Over the years, having been inspired by the power of the Coluan's, and having integrated with the technology of Brainiac 8, Vril has evolved himself to a life form that has never existed before, a being bred for ultimate knowledge and death. Biography Hacker for Hire Vril Drox started as a greedy, green-skinned alien hacker from the planet Yod who was hired by Fort Rozz warden Facet Jens to frame Supergirl's ally Winn Schott for funding and aiding terrorism. When Supergirl accesses Winn's computer, he presents himself falsely as an AI system called VRIL, and pretends to be a creation of Schott's. He figures out Supergirl's real identity and plans to expose her, then he electrocutes her ally James Olsen from through Winn's computer. Eventually, Vril is tracked down by Supergirl with the aid of Winn and an expert hacker he knew, and Supergirl easily defeated him and pulled the cables from his neck which connected him from the system, after which he was arrested, placed in a specially built cell, and permanently disallowed access to the internet. In the time Vril spends in his cell he is watched by DEO guards. He starts to creep out the guards while there, by demonstrating that he somehow possesses knowledge of when his cell's security cameras are actively filming him, and when they are just recording him from outside his cell. He demonstrates this inexplicable knowledge by jumping up onto his bunk, staring at the camera, and smiling at it as soon as it begins filming. This creeps the guards out, because there is no light or anything on the camera, and it is implied therefore that Vril has some ability to detect electrical circuits or wirelessly connect the electronics in his head into the DEO's computer system via their cameras. Creating Havok from Prison Not long after, his employer, Facet Jens, launches a cyber assault on the DEO headquarters, frees one of her other operatives, Rampage, and informs the DEO that, as a Yodix, Vril has the ability to absorb the electrical currents emitted by human bodies and convert them into radio waves. Vril absorbs the currents of his two guards, killing them, and then fires a piercing radio signal from within his cell which renders Supergirl unconscious. From his cell, Vril continued to drain his captors of their life force and used this power to drive Rampage completely berserk, causing her to smash up everything in an obsessive quest to kill Alex Danvers in retribution for her sister Moyer's death, which Facet had told her was caused by Alex. When Alex started to explain what actually happened to the attacking Rampage, she calmed down and started to listen. Unable to tolerate this, Vril decided that he liked his rage monsters more smashy smashy, so he gave a manic smile before completely draining his captors life forces in order to produce a "sound bomb" which would render Rampage uncontrollable (all while joking to himself about how much pain his sonic signal was causing to both Rampage and his captors, displaying intense levels of sadism). However, before he could set up the bomb Director Hank Henshaw of the DEO appeared to Vril, and revealed his true identity as the Martian Manhunter, and launched a psychic attack on Vril which temporarily incapacitated him. After Supergirl and Alex Danvers had defeated Facet, she was placed in a glass cell right next to Vril, who looked at his employer with an angry scowl. Furious at her for failing and ruining his life, Supergirl remarked that with her as his only company (and with her diamond body), Vril would no longer be able to absorb anyone's electrical energy, rendering him powerless. Vril looked again at his captured employer, with whom he will likely spend the rest of his life imprisoned, and gave a slight chuckle. Escape and Evolution During the time that Myriad came online and Non had complete control over National City, he also had control over the entire DEO. Non had ordered the DEO to release all the prisoners including Vril Dox. This attempt at a large scale breakout was thwarted by Supergirl who managed to stop the count down before the prisoners could escape. Although Vril Dox was another story, within Vril's cell the ceiling was slightly vulnerable and was able to be pried open. But with the DEO closely observing him, Vril had to wait until the right moment presented itself so that he could make his move. With the DEO under Myriad's control, Vril sprung to the opportunity and pried the ceiling open where upon he managed to access the wiring of his cell and he was able to advance his cells countdown which allowed the doors to open while the others did not. Vril waited until Supergirl departed the area where upon he would make his own escape, but not before mocking his former cellmate Facet who he left at the mercy of the DEO. Before leaving the DEO however, Vril acquired several canisters of synthetic Kryptonite, along with several of the DEO's most advanced medical and weapon-based technology for a purpose he had to protect himself from Supergirl. While still at the DEO, Vril hacked into their systems and discovered the location and statistics of Project Cadmus, and with that revelation Vril left before the DEO were freed from Myriad. Vril then set up a private lair in a cave where he could access National City's power grid and power his lab where his work would begin. In the weeks he spent imprisoned in the DEO, Vril came to the revelation that despite his superior intelligence Vril was no match for the strength and power of Kryptonians, a weakness that Vril was hoping to extinguish. Having now found access to Project Cadmus's network, Vril arranged for the transport of Brainiac 8's corpse to a supposed off-site facility for dissection, but in reality Vril had set up a trap so that he could acquire the corpse and use it to further his plans. Vril had always admired the Coluan's for their connection to technology and their pursuit of greater knowledge, he also admired Brainiac 8's desire for destruction. Having stolen all the technology needed for his goal, he allowed his mind to create a sub AI which would control the evolution while Vril was rendered unconscious so as to repress the pain. After being put under, Vril's new below standard AI proceeded with the cybernetic augmentation. Firstly, Vril's blond hair was completely shaved off, along with any additional hair on his body. Next, Vril's eyes were removed and replaced with cybernetic replacements meant to give him more advanced perception of his surroundings. Vril's frail bones were replaced with new stronger bones created from the DNA of Superman, and along with that Vril's muscles were augmented to reflect Superman's biology. Now with Vril's skull, his head was cut open where upon the computers already in his head were removed and replaced with Brainiac 8's neural system, and in addition her cybernetic biology was mixed into Vril's new form, along with the symbol of the Brainiac Clan. What Vril did not expect was that with Brainiac 8's neural system now merged with his brain, he had access to the memories of all Brainiac's including the Prime Brainiac. Once the process was complete, Vril had evolved into a new form of life the likes of which the universe had never seen before, to be classified as a Yodix/Kryptonian/Coluan Hybrid with massive cybernetic implants. With his rebirth Vril sought to call himself Brainiac 9 in memory of the Brainiac Clan, though he often refers to himself as just Brainiac. Powers and Abilities Electronic Consciousness: Since he is now, at the core, an Artificial Intelligence, Vril is extremely difficult to permanently destroy, as he can transfer his electronic consciousness into any nearby machine. The maximum distance range of this transfer is unknown. Hybrid Alien-Cyborg Physiology: Because of Vril's augmentation on his own body with both alien biology and cybernetics, Vril has evolved to a life form that has powers of various races. Thanks to his interactions with Brainiac 8's neural systems, the hybrid possesses knowledge of both Superman's Kryptonian genetic code and Kryptonian technology. This information allows Vril to construct bodies with organic portions that are genetically identical to Superman and mechanical components built from Kryptonian alloys. Using Superman's and various other genetic codes gives the Cyborg access to all of Superman's powers, including super strength, speed, invulnerability and senses. * Superhuman Strength: The exact limits of the Vril's strength is unknown, but he has been to match strengths with Superman. * Invulnerability: His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. * Superhuman Stamina: He has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. * Flight: He is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. * Superhuman Speed: He is not as fast as the Flash, but he can achieve faster than light speed under his own power in space. * Super Hearing: His hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. * Enhanced Senses: He also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. Microscopic, chemical, x-ray, auditory, ultrasonic, magnetic, photonic, etc. * Energy-Based Vision: He can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense energy at a target by looking at it. He can vary the level of energy and area affected. * Psychokinesis ** Telekinesis: The network of sensory diodes atop Brainiac's head gave him limited psychokinetic abilities. While it was outside of Brainiac's capabilities to read minds like a telepath, Brainiac could expel telekinetic force-blasts capable of even repelling Superman from his head and knew of how to "spin" the psychokinetic energies he generated into a web-like net which could hold Superman at bay. However, Brainiac too was susceptible to his own psychokinetic energies and was neutralized by them on at least one occasion. * Genius Level Intellect: At first possessed of a 10th-level intelligence and thus intellectually equivalent to a Computer Tyrant of Colu, future modifications by Vril upgraded his mental faculties to 12-level intelligence. ** Eidetic Memory Category:Villains Category:Warlord Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Hackers Category:Legion of Doom Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Aliens Category:Yodix Category:Coluans Category:Kryptonians Category:Cyborgs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Immortals Category:Brainiac Clan Category:Earth - S